tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ying Yueru
Note: Previously the translations had her name written as Ying Yaeru. A mysterious student at the Skysoul Institute of the Divine Feathers Sect. She gives off a strange unearthly aura that others find unapproachable. This is most likely related to her birth which is seen as against nature as her mother was human, but through her father she has the blood of the demon god. Every since her birth, she has been able to divine the future of those around her. This has given her an accepting attitude about death, even her own. She lives in a straw hut surrounded by peach blossoms in a valley. Inside the hut are six mysterious devices, each with round balls that revolved like stars. Each device forms and releases pulses of energy. She meets Nie Li on the stairs in the Saint Soul Training Grounds. She is highly perceptive and gets the feeling the Nie Li knows her, however Nie Li denies knowing her. Even his name feels familiar to her. She walks the Heaven’s Divination path, allowing her to calculate the destinies of those she meets. However, when she tried to calculate Nie Li's destiny, all she saw was a muddled chaos. This makes her very curious about him.【TDG】Chapter 278 – Rank Change After meeting him and returning to her home, she is able to use the devices to better discern Nie Li's fate. In this way she is able to realize the truth about Nie Li's rebirth and the effect. However, she can see that it will still be difficult Nie Li to change his fate. In order to hide him from the when he preforms his divination, she plans to shift his fate onto herself. This way, when the Sage Emperor performs his divination this time around, it will be her that he finds instead of Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 286 – Heavenly Fate After Long Yuyin's defeat during the class combat drills, Ying Yueru came to visit her. She and Long Yuyin were fellow students under the same master and she holds Ying Yueru responsible for their master's death. Ying Yueru attempts to reach out to her junior sister by revealing that their master passed down the Heaven’s Divination Technique to her, essentially placing her life in Long Yuyin's hands.【TDG】Chapter 291 - Senior and Junior Apprentices When Nie Li draws close to reaching the Heavenly Axis Realm, she knows that the Sage Emperor will soon discover him. In order to protect him and the rest of the Divine Feathers Sect, she quietly leaves. Because of her isolated life no one realizes that she is gone. During the course of her divining, she also glimpsed the fate of Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, and Lu Piao she decided to advise them as well.【TDG】Chapter 431 – Leaving Over the next few months she was hunted down by one of the Sage Emperor's Deity rank servants, but before he killed her she used the Magic Note of Heaven and Earth to communicate with Nie Li through her intent. She confessed to Nie Li that she had used the Heavenly Path technique to shift Nie Li's fate to herself in order to fool the Sage Emperor, in essence, sacrificing herself for him. She told him that she had long left the borders of the Divine Feathers Sect and was using the Illusionary Secret Array to hide her aura. After saying goodbye, the Deity servant finally caught up with her and she calmly let him strike her down. She had long accepted her death and only tried her best to comfort and protect Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 437 – Dreamland Alternative Life In Nie Li's last life he was found severely injured by Ying Yueru. She was a mysterious women that refused to tell him her name. She became his master and taught him, however he could never let go of his hatred as she wished. She practiced the Heaven’s Divination Technique, giving he some foresight into the future. She knew that Nie Li was the "the calamity of her destiny," yet still took him under her wing. She was later killed by Long Yuyin and specifically told him not to seek revenge on her behalf. All of this happened a hundred years later then when he meets her in the current timeline and coincided with the near destruction of the Divine Feathers Sect. When Nie Li came to visit her she revealed to him that she had exhausted fifty years of her life to use her Heaven’s Divination Technique and now understands the truth about Nie Li's rebirth. She also could see the path that he would take to compete for the position of Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect. She made a point of explaining why Long Yuyin hates her and tries to convince him to let go of his hatred for her as she can be his ally. Though Nie Li finds it difficult to forgive the actions of the Long Yuyin from his previous life, he now has some understanding of the reason behind them. He agrees to let go of his resentment and promises to become the sect master so that he can protect he before leaving.【TDG】Chapter 298 - Master and Disciple Category:Divine Feathers Sect es:Ying Yueru